


I Forgot What I Was Talking About (Johtochampionshippping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Lance was a patient man.





	I Forgot What I Was Talking About (Johtochampionshippping)

**Author's Note:**

> yea idk what this is either. thanks @pajama_cats for giving me the ship name, since i couldn't find it. this is kinda shitty because i've been in a funky mood recently but i'm still kinda okay with this. 
> 
> gold is ooc but he's a game character so he can be ooc i guess. 
> 
> it's a shitty title but i'm currently obsessed with mania. title is from wilson by fall out boy

Lance prided himself in his patience. He trained with dragon Pokémon from a young aged, battled every day to watch them slowly grow and change, evolve into what they are today. He was patient as he waited for someone worthy to battle him once again, to give him a slightly challenge or maybe even dethrone him.

And then Gold came along. Gold, from New Bark Town and appearing as nothing but an eighteen-year old trainer, walked into his life and defeated him like it was nothing. Like Lance was the easiest trainer he’d met throughout his journey. And he only smiled widely and promised to come back and always keep Lance on his toes, and kept to his promise but coming back near weekly just to battle the league and show Lance that he wasn’t weak.

“Y’know,” he said one day as they sat in the back room comfortably, tired from the battle and just talking about their travels since they’d last seen each other. “When dad left, he said I probably couldn’t do anything I could be proud of. But he’s wrong, because I’m really proud of my Pokémon and I, and he probably couldn’t do shit to me if he battled me today.”

Lance nodded, a small smile on his lips. “You deserve it.”

Gold only grinned in response.

“I’m not going to be back for a while,” Gold said another evening, long after Blue had been defeated by said trainer. “I’ve heard that… Red might be on Mt. Silver. I want to know why he left like he did.”

Lance was relaxing on the same couch, arm draped over the back of the couch. He looked at Gold with an odd expression. “Do you feel like you want to leave too?”

“Sometimes,” was Gold’s quick answer. “I feel like that people have expectations of me, now that I’m known for all the shit I’ve done. I didn’t even want Lugia.”

Lance hummed. “Maybe so, but he’s grown to you. He likes you now, and you like him too.”

“I’d do anything for him,” Gold agreed. “He almost feels like I don’t have a legendary sitting on my belt half the time. But then people gaze at me when I let him out and it’s weird again, because why was I the one who was supposed to catch him?”

Lance didn’t say anything, using the hand draped over the couch to rub Gold’s shoulder. “You can talk to me when you need, Gold. I’ve done half this shit before, I’ve been the champion since Red left, and it’s always been a lot of pressure.”

Gold nodded almost slowly, inching just a little bit closer to Lance. “Thanks Lance, I’ll keep that in mind.”

-

He was gone three weeks at most, and if you asked any of the Elite Four members, they’d tell you how Lance wouldn’t shut up about the Johto Trainer. Lance wasn’t an obvious person with his feelings, and the only reason his Elite Four knew about his feelings for Gold were because of how long they’d all known each other. But now that Gold was gone? Anyone in earshot who didn’t know was denser than a brick wall.

Lance let out a small snort when his Dragonite plopped down next to him as they sat on the battlefield, letting out a happy cry when the dragon tamer rubbed his belly, flopping on his back with a loud thump. Lance sighed gently, and grinned again when he saw the look he was getting from the dragon. “I know I’m annoying, Bruno has told me enough times this week.”

When Dragonite shrugged, Lance went to speak again, but both darted around as they heard the door across the room slams open. Looking over, it wasn’t a surprise to see Gold strutting down the red carpet, looking more confident in his steps then he had since he’d walked out the first time, his Espeon walking behind him with similar, smooth steps.

“Lance!” Gold cried as he stood up to the battle field, practically buzzing as the champion stood up, seeming taller than before. “Okay so I have so much I want to tell you, but first thing is that-“

His words were cut off when a large hand wrapped around the back of his neck gently, and then suddenly he was pressed against Lance’s front, kissing him, being held in a way that allowed comfort but also would easily unwrap if Gold didn’t want this. The younger only pressed himself closer, hands latching onto the front of Lance’s cape and kissing back, trying to edge himself taller so Lance wouldn’t have to lean down as much as he was.

When they slowly pulled back, Gold’s hat was askew and the left clip of Lance’s cape had fallen loose, hanging over his shoulder, but he was smiling. “What were you saying?”

Gold looked up at Lance, still seeming dazed as he gently shook his head. “I forgot…”

Lance let out a little laugh and leaned down to kiss the other again, relishing when it was returned with the same passion.


End file.
